Luna
by Bri-SchneiderMonkey
Summary: A new girl comes into town and so does her best friend what happens when they take a trip to Mako? "Luna You're my cousin I'd never lie to you." "Rikki you've been lying the whole time!" Secrets will be revealed. "You're a mermaid?" What will happen?


_A new girl comes into town and so does her best friend what happens when they take a trip to Mako? "Luna You're my cousin I'd never lie to you." "Rikki you've been lying the whole time!" Secrets will be revealed. "You're a mermaid!" What will happen?_

Here are the two new people.

Name: Luna "Lulu" Waters

Age:September 10Th she is 16

Personality:Nice unless you mess with her friends She is caring and loves the water and dolphins

Appearance: 5'3 tan skin shoulder length brown-ish hair hazel eyes and a thin yet curvy body, and her hair is curly. (Picture of her on Profile)

History:she comes from a big family of four brothers so she is tough, she lives with her mom in California. She then move to Australia with her mom. She is in love with Dylan they have been best friends forever they met at the age of two.

Likes: Water, Swimming, Dancing, Dolphins and Singing

Dislikes: Girls who wear too much make up, make up.

Family: Rikki Chadwick

Power of Water: All of them (I don't care Charlotte was aloud to have them all so can she:P)

Love interest?: Dylan "D" Garcia

Other info: She and Dylan used to always swim together and it hurts her to have to stay away from him she has a neclace he gave her that she can't live without.

* * *

><p>Name: Dylan "D" Garcia<p>

Age: June 21st he is 16 also

Personality: he is nice caring and he is a total romantic

Appearance: 5'9 Has dark brown hair white-ish ivory-ish skin, he has beautiful brown eyes and an eight-pack. (Picture of him on Profile)

History: He was left with his best friend's mom at the age of ten when his parents died on a plane crash, he has no family left the all are either dead or they don't care.

Likes: Dancing Singing swimming and helps rescue pets strays and sea creatures

Dislikes: People who beat animals

Family: none

Love interest?: Luna "Lulu" Waters

Other info: He has a necklace that Lulu gave him that he can't live without and he is terrified of planes.

* * *

><p>k<p>

I don't own H2O: Just Add Water

"Come on Mom I want to go to the beach, do I _have_ to help unpack?" Sixteen year old Luna Waters asked he mom.

"Hi Luna, how's the unpacking?" Her best friend, Dylan called as he ran into the house.

"Hey D, Mom can I please leave?" Her mom sighed.

"Fine, you can go explore."

"Thank you!" Luna called to her mom as she ran out the house with Dylan.

"So what have you seen so far?" Luna asked Dylan they have been best friends since they were two. "And nice trunks." She said pointing to his plain black trunks.

"I love your sarcastic ways, and I only found a café called 'Rikki's' it looks cool." He said. "Can we go?"

"Sure how could I say 'No'?" They walked into the café where they were greeted by a redhead with spiky-ish hair.

"Hi, welcome to Rikki's what can I get for you?" the girl's nametag read 'Sophie'.

"Can I get a Strawberry Banana smoothie?" Luna asked.

"Um I'd like an Iced Water." Dylan said.

"Your order's coming right up, that will be three dollars!" She said. As she walked away a black haired guy came from the manager's office.

"We have two new costumers?" He asked Sophie when she came back with the drinks.

"Yeah, I guess." He took the tray out of her hands and walked to the table.

"Welcome to Rikki's!" The brunette cheered. "I am the owner, and I hope you enjoy yourselves." He said as he sat down.

"Uh yeah, so you must be Rikki then?" Luna asked.

"No Rikki is my girlfriend, you two are American?" he asked noticing their accents.

"Yeah, we are American." Dylan answered. After he said that Luna got up and a blonde girl came walking out of the office.

"I'm going to get another one." She said still drinking the smoothie. As she walked over to the counter she ran into the Blonde girl and spilled the drink on both of them, they both ran into the bathroom.

"Sorry let me help." Luna said.

"No, you can just go home and change I'm okay." The blonde said and Luna left. She could of swore she heard a thump right after she left.

Luna's POV

"No you can just go home and change I'm okay." She said then I left I heard a thump. I got back to the table. "Are you coming D?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said then got up.

"Oh by the way I'm Zane and the girl you spilled your smoothie on, that is my girlfriend Rikki." Zane told us.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, please tell her I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I yelled panicked.


End file.
